


Arthur In Sight

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Coming of Age, Fluff and Smut, Gay, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Arthur, a victim of bullying gets a surprise from an unlikely classmate. Set during high school and the characters are human in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thought I would write an "Arthur" fanfic here. This is the second I have done and first shared here. Hope you enjoy it! To be frank, I do not condone bullying in any case but want to make the point clear to everyone should come as they are.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> James

Sweaty, shivering and covered only by a towel, sixteen-year-old Arthur Read stood straight over the lid of the toilet, desperately trying not to cry or groan. He was hiding in this stall in the Boys changing room, hoping to God that nobody would notice how long he'd been in there. He got plenty of shit from the other kids as it was, without them thinking he had a bowel movement.

The reason for him being in here was very simple; his jeans had been stolen!

Arthur hated having soccer practice on Monday afternoons, because it always meant he would have to rush into the changing rooms, shower quickly, get dressed and rush out to catch the bus home. Missing it would mean an hour-long wait for the next one. Which would really screw up his routine. 

And to make matters worse, it made him more of a prime target to bullies.

Arthur had always been both blessed and cursed with his looks; he was slightly skinny, his brown hair was quite soft and wavy, his clothes were quite homey and proper, and his large eyeglasses made him look like a bit of a nerd. As such, he'd always been a victim of bullying the start of Freshman year. 

Most of it was verbal -- he'd been called every variation of every insult for nerdy people under the sun. He'd been the "Doll" that guys sometimes picked on whenever they wanted to "play" and had been branded with the classic nickname "Four-eyes" from the moment he first set foot in this school two years ago, when he was a mere 14-years old. Until recently, there had been rumors spread about him being gay, or at least of him trying to kiss some of his fellow male classmates. 

There was,still, also some cruel, more targeted forms of bullying as well; he was kind of an introvert, and had been withdrawing slightly more within himself since the age of 15. This meant that some of the other students now knew how to hurt him in such a way that would impact him greatly, which made it much harder for him to explain what was going on to the teachers. These included making annoying or strange noises or sexual gestures whenever he was around, breaking into his locker and messing up the neat, organised stacks of books that he kept there, hiding his notebooks whenever he made the mistake of leaving them somewhere, and sometimes such simple things as crowding him and talking all at once to make him feel lonely and disorientated.

To someone who didn't have the shyness condition, these would be so easy to explain away -- "We were just having a chat with him... It's just in your head..." -- but to someone who does, it can screw with your mind BIG TIME. 

Needless to say, being at this school longer than he needed to was not an option for him, and he absolutely had to return home and disappear into the safety of the internet... his video games... his books... frankly, any of the hangouts he liked to disappear to whenever he wanted to escape the bullies and other life stresses. Plus which, he hated having his routine upturned. So much so that he would have a semi-meltdown if he did.

That was why, when he stepped out of the shower, returned to the locker where he kept his clothes and found his jeans gone, he had practically almost had one there in the middle of the boys changing room. The only reason he hadn't was that he'd known that someone would probably film it, or would take his towel from him as well and possibly humiliate him even more. He learned that the hard way.

To make matters worse, he already knew who likely stole his jeans.

Shelley "Binky" Barnes.

Binky was another boy in Arthur's class, and was everything he was not. He was popular, had many notable friends and dated all the best-looking girls in the school. He was captain of the Boys football team, where he played Quarterback. He was one of the best-looking boys in the school; long legs, muscular, athletic build, tall, chestnut brown hair and white skin. Academically, he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he was still very good at the subjects he excelled at, English and Art, and certainly defied the stereotypes of jocks of his looks. He was always accompanied by two jock friends of his. It would be unnecessary and discouraging to go into detail about the kinds of people that they were, because frankly, it could have been taken right out of the classic James Dean flick "Rebel Without A Cause."

Binky, as it happens, was also one of the main bullies who liked to pick on Arthur. 

Ever since his first day, Binky had picked on him. He was one of the first to figure out how to target the introvert traits that would make him jump. But he was also very strange in the fact that most of his insults towards Arthur were oriented towards sex: how nobody would want him, how he was a virgin and always would be, things like that. He would call him a queer who dressed in geeky clothes, and wonder aloud whether he got hard at all, or if it was just impossible to tell because of the bagginess of his pants. 

He hadn't confined himself to just the verbal insults either -- on occasion, he liked to slap Arthur's ass quite hard, and run away, laughing. Sometimes, he liked to trip him up, and then pull him to his feet again and pat his back as if he was a close friend. On another occasion, he'd pushed him into one of the restroom stalls, locked him in, and refused to let him out unless he said "I want you, Binky" six times. Most recently, he'd drawn a heart on one of her textbooks, underneath which were the words:

<3

Wanna eat you up, 4-eyes! 

B 

Xxxxxxx

This jeans-stealing stunt had never happened before, though. For some reason, most of the boys seemed to stop short of doing it, as it could potentially be grounds for a very, very strict punishment. Trust Binky to be the one to take the cake.

With no jeans, still sweaty and covered only by a towel, and the changing room still full of boys, Arthur had darted into the nearest cubicle and shut the door. Beyond this, he wasn't sure what kind of a plan he had to get out of this. He had no other pants, and his mobile phone was in his other locker, at the other end of the school, so he couldn't phone his best friend, Buster, to come bring him some. Nor could he call his parents or sis D.W. He could alert a member of staff, but that would just create more embarrassment than he needed right now. Plus which, would they really be all that sympathetic? They'd rarely to never really done anything about the bullying before! 

The only thing he could think of was to wait until the coast was clear, head over to the Lost N Found area, which was almost always full, and find something to wear until he got to his locker. Then he could collect his phone and wallet, and just go home. He could figure out what to do about her lost jeans later.

The problem was that the girls were taking forever to get changed, and seemed to get bogged down in conversations about what they were going to do for the weekend. Most were talking about taking advantage of being 18 to go down to the pub and drink legally (Willow, whose birthday was the first in the entire year group, had been of legal UK drinking age for months already, but nobody had ever invited her to join them). She was used to hearing a lot of bitchiness, but the amount she was hearing -- and some of it was about her -- was shocking. Luckily, nobody seemed to be taking any notice of the stall that had been occupied for the best part of fifteen minutes now. 

All Arthur wanted to do now was cry. To have his meltdown in the privacy of this stall. He wanted to take out his frustration by banging on the walls, by howling and screaming, by throwing himself against the door. But he didn't want to draw any attention to himself, so it took all of his willpower to fight the urge. But still... Why had this happened to him? He went to church once a week. He gave money to homeless people and charity causes every time he came across them. Plus he was always nice to people whenever he could. What had he done to deserve this? What kind of merciless God would allow this to happen?

The only relief he could get was that he only had two more months to go. Two more months in this crazy nuthouse. Then he could leave it all behind, go off to somewhere fun for the summer vacation and find some peace. 

After what seemed like hours to him -- although it was really only about eleven more minutes -- he heard the sounds of conversation and general noise of a crowded changing room start to fade. As the room grew more and more quiet, Arthur's optimism started to improve. Maybe he might come through this with at least some of his courage and dignity intact. But that still seemed like a bit of a battle. 

Eventually, the changing room fell Horror movie-style silent. It was almost certainly empty now. If he was going to make a break for the Lost N Found, now was the time to do it.

Slowly, and quietly, Arthur unlocked the door to his stall, and pushed it open.

He found himself looking right into the eyes of the very last person he wanted to see at this moment. 

"Ah, hey there, King Arthur!" Binky said, in a mockingly friendly tone. "So THAT'S where you've been hiding at!" 

His face reddening, and the sweat now streaming down his neck and cheeks, Arthur desperately attempted to retreat back into the stall. But Binky was having none of it. Dropping the duffel bag he was carrying, he grabbed the door, and forced it open, pushing his way in. 

"Oh no you don't lil' sneak," he snapped.

Now abandoning all attempts to hold it in, Arthur just burst out stuttering to the point of crying. It wouldn't make a difference to what Binky did to him, but if he didn't do it now, he felt like he was going to sky rocket.

But what Binky did next shocked him all the same.

He reached out with a surprisingly delicate hand, and took hold of Arthur's chin, pushing his face up, so that they were making eye contact. With his strong thumb, he began to wipe the sweat away.

"Ssshhhh..." He whispered, in a very soft voice. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would we Art?" 

With his foot, he slid the duffel bag into the cubicle, and without even turning around, he pushed the door to the stall closed and latched it again.

"Here we are dude," he said. "Finally, some alone time. Just you and me. I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." With a malicious smirk, he added "Don't worry Art. I placed that ancient looking "Wet Floor" sign at the entrance door. We won't be bothered by any unwanted visitors!"

The almost brought a new fresh batch of sweat and tears to Arthur's face, as his fear of what Binky was about to do to him returned. But despite this, he could still sense something was different. Binky hadn't called him "four eyes," nor had he thrown any insults at him yet. Then there was the almost tender way he dried Arthur's eyes, and the softness of the way he had spoken to him.

Then Binky reached out with both hands, towards his towel.

"What are you -- no please don't!" Arthur alarmed instinctively tried to slap them away. Binky caught him by the wrists and pushed them up above his head. Holding them in place with one hand, Binky reached down and took hold of the towel.

"I just wanna see what you've been hiding from me all these years Art!" He said, with a warm devilish smile that only made Arthur even more confused. 

With that, he pulled the towel off, and let it drop to the floor. Now red in the face, Arthur looked down, somewhat ashamed.

"Wow," Binky breathed. "I've almost never seen a nicer set of balls and dick like those before. Please tell me they're real!" 

"They're real..." Arthur muttered.

"Seriously, how could you keep them hidden away for so long Art? No, really? Why do you wear those stupid sweaters and boxers that just cover them up?"

"I... uh... I..." 

"Can't talk?" Binky finished, teasingly.

"Look... Bink..." Arthur was desperately trying to find the right words. "I'm touched.... But why are you doing this?"

Binky almost burst out laughing.

"You seriously haven't figured it out, yet? I know you Nerds can't really pick up on things like subtle hints and clues, but I don't really know how clear I could've spelled it out for you." 

With little warning, Binky pulled Arthur close and kissed him. It was a long, lingering warm kiss with only a little tongue, far more tender than any of the party lip locks he had previously with girls and guys. And he followed it up by kissing and nuzzling at his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Arthur. 

Then, just as suddenly, he released Arthur from his grasp, and stepped back. 

Arthur just stared at him, his hand subconsciously going up to touch his lips. "You... you... kissed me Bink?" He said.

"Yeah." 

"Wh-why?" 

"Because I like you Art."

"You like me? As in, you LIKE LIKE me?"

"Yeah man."

"But I thought you liked girls!"

Binky smiled. "Oh, I do. I certainly don't mind a nice babe every now and again. But truth be told, I much prefer boys!"

"But... me?"

"For the love of God, yes dude!" There was a hint of irritation in his voice. But it quickly softened by the bashful taken expression on Arthur's face. He looked overwhelmed by this revelation. So he reached into his duffel bag and rummaged around for a minute or so, eventually finding what he had been looking for.

Arthur's jeans.

"You get dressed Art," he said. "If my watch is right, you've already missed your bus. So you'll just have to catch a ride with me man."

Despite his relief at seeing his jeans again, Arthur still couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous.

"You... You'll take me home?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah Bud," Binky said. Then he took Arthur by the shoulders and looked deeply into his beautiful eyes, ignoring the obvious discomfort this caused him (since he was SCARED of eye contact). "Listen, you've a choice. If this has completely shocked you, or you don't feel the same way, I'm real sorry. I'll take you home now. Promise I'll make sure no-one ever hurts you round here again..." His voice began to falter. "Or... you could come home with me. My parents will be out for the evening, so the house will be empty. You can give me your answer when you're dressed."

With that, he turned, opened the stall, and stepped out.

Shaking, Arthur began to put his jeans on. As he did so, his mind was racing. This was all very new for him. The mere fact that someone would develop feelings for him was explosive enough a thought, but the fact that it was the bully who had made her life hard for so long was something else.He just couldn't shake the feeling that this was another jerk off prank. An attempt to lead him into an embarrassing trap. 

But not just that, he was also finding it hard to work through his reaction to it on a sexual level. He'd never thought of boys in a sexual way before, not because of the homophobia of some of the kids in the school, and certainly not because of his parents or D.W., who were actually the most tolerant people he knows. But more because he hadn't ever considered being with a boy before. At the same time, he couldn't deny that he was at least a little intrigued, maybe Bi-curious. This was one of the best-looking boys in the school, and he wanted him. And when he really thought about it, with the benefit of hindsight, many of the signs had been there. The bum-slapping, flirtatious notes and the forced physical contact...

By the time he stepped out of the stall, fully dressed, to see Binky staring expectantly back at him, he made his decision.

"I think I wanna go home with you Bink," he said, quietly.

\---

The drive home started out being completely light and awkward between them. Even despite what they had just done, Arthur felt a little strange being in the same car as the boy who, until just a few minutes ago, he had thought was a cruel, menacing bully. 

After about six minutes of awkward silence, Binky finally decided to break it.

"So... I think there's a puppy in the car with us, hoping we won't scare him."

"Yeah....." Arthur said, cautiously. "If you like me, as you've said, why have you been bullying me all these years?"

"I... I..." Binky's embarrassment was now plain in his voice, even if he couldn't turn his face to look at Arthur. "I don't know," he admitted. "You're right. I've-I've known that that's what I've been doing for so long now. But why I was doing it? I dunno. Jealousy, I guess.Or confusion.."

"Jealousy?" Arthur echoed, in some surprise. "What the hell do you think I've got that you don't?" 

"Soul, brains and innocence," Binky began. "Nerve. The fact that you have put up with so much shit and never once given into rage or cried over it. That kinda thing. I wish I had your guts and heart Art."

Arthur couldn't find words to answer this.

"And... And..." Binky visibly bit his lip. "I guess that my interest in boys -- and you in particular -- scared me a little. I couldn't tell anyone. Not my friends. Not my family. Nobody. I've struggled a lot with it before I finally came to accept myself. Nobody else knows, other than you. And I really didn't know how to say anything else to you."

Then Arthur remembered something. "That note..."

"Yeah that," Binky replied. "I hoped you might, at least, read something into it. I called you "four-eyes" in that in case one of my friends saw me doing it. Then maybe he'd think it was a everyday prank." 

"Well, it felt that way," Arthur said.

"I..." Binky sounded like he was fighting back tears when he said this. "I'm sorry dude. Honestly. I wish I was smarter and stronger. I wish I'd said something sooner." 

"No!" Arthur reached out and put a hand on one of his big legs, squeezing his thigh. "It's fine Bink. I forgive you. You were scared of what others would think of you. I know the feeling too."

"Thanks Art," Binky said, with some relief and a smirk. 

They pulled up outside a very homey, spacious house about six minutes later. Binky parked his blue Honda in the garage and killed the engine.

"Wow," Arthur breathed. "This is quite something. Your house still looks good."

"Been in the family since we moved here," Binky said. "Got a shit ton of junk in the attic, though!"

"Well, I think it's nice," Arthur said.

"Just wait 'til you see my room dude!"

Less than two minutes later, they were upstairs, and Arthur was getting a good look at Binky's bedroom. It was almost twice the size of his own, and quite well maintained, with navy blue walls, six well stacked bookshelves, a couple of posters of classic action films and, most prominently, a small corner of the room with lots of little awards and computer games on it. Seeing him looking at it, Binky smiled.

"That's my memory wall," he told Arthur. "I collect things whenever I go places or have awesome experiences. Everything on there's my story!" 

"Well, I'd like to hear about them" Arhtur said. 

"Some other time, perhaps," Binky said, taking Arthur by the shoulders and turning his handsome to face him. He gazed intently into his deer black eyes. 

Arthur's shy smile got him going immediately. Binky leaned forward and kissed him, this time a little more hungrily than in the Boys changing room. The lips parted and a soft, skilled, warm tongue carefully pushed its way into his mouth. Arthur returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster, despite the fact that he'd little to no experience with kissing, and especially not a boy.

Binky's one hand went up and began to run its way through Arthur's brown, short hair. He teased them into strands, and gently stroked the back of Arthur's head. His other hand, meanwhile, rested on his shoulder. Then, pulling away for a moment, he reached down and began to carefully lift up Arthur's yellow sweater, slowly revealing the plain, white polo that he was wearing. He slipped it off, and, in one deft movement, reached behind him and removed the polo, which came off immediately. Then he leaned in and started kissing Arthur again. Arthur made a move to do the same to him, but he grabbed his wrist, and shook his head before grinning.


	2. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Binky continue to break more boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want me to do anymore M/M pairings for the series.

"Soon very soon Art," Binky said. 

Then he slowly leaned forward and began to run his tongue over Arthur's left cheek. He circled and sucked at each nipple, before kissing his lips delicately. His hands went down and pulled down Arthur's jeans and the plain white underwear that was underneath. Ignoring the sweat and cum stains on the underwear, he helped his left leg out of them, and Arthur raised it up onto a nearby chair, spreading his ass lips apart a little as he did so. Binky took hold of one hip, and reached behind to grasp at a butt cheek, in order to hold him steady. Then he brought Arthur's face to the little pink rose bud that greeted him, ignoring the mass of pubic hair that surrounded it. His tongue began to lick up and down, slow and steady.

By this point, Arthur was beginning to wince and breathe louder. He would inhale deeply and loudly, and exhale with an "Mmmmhhhhh" sound. Although it was still a little quieter than one might expect. Binky's tongue continued licking, back and forth along Arthur's hole. Then it found the slit. 

This caused Arthur to give off a loud, pleasured "MMMMHHH GOD!" sound. 

Beaming, Binky looked up at him, and seeing his balls and cock hanging low, like a Picasso masterpiece, he quickly lunged at them, attempting to bite at the cock head. Arthur instinctively jerked back, but Binky's tongue still make contact, which prompted him to lean a little further forward. Reaching up, he took hold of it with one hand, and used that as a handhold to push himself back up into a standing position. 

"My turn," he said.

He carefully slipped his jeans off, letting it fall to the floor. Then, with a little more haste, he reached up and undid the buttons on his orange-pecan shirt. Throwing that off, he stood there in his underwear -- which was definitely much sexier, and quite hot. He had the physique of a star football player -- lean, toned and not an ounce of body fat. His torso were a deal on the buff side, definitely bigger than Arthur's. But he looked pretty damn fine, Arthur thought. The shirt came off first, and it was an effort for Arthur to stop his eyes from popping out of their sockets. Bink's upper body was just dreamy.

Binky reached for his pants, but Arthur stopped him. He wanted some part in this. Binky looked surprised, but nodded in delight, and Arthur took hold of each side of the waistband, went down on one knee, and carefully slid them down those long, handsome legs of his.

Once he was also naked, Arthur began to do the same thing that Binky had done to him; straightening back up, he started by kissing him, a long, deep, passionate kiss that was more careful, honest and measured, not as vigorous and yet still filled with tongue; he was starting to get a feel for it a little. Then he went down a little lower and began to run his tongue along his nipples, and down his stomach. Going down on his knees again, he pushed Binky's knees apart, and began to lick, gently, at the boy's cock. Despite his lack of experience, he had a basic idea of what to do because of what Binky had done to him. Arthur occasionally watched porno videos that featured deep throat sucking. Copying that a little, he ran his tongue slowly along the meat, tasting the juices that were starting to emerge from Binky's manhood as his dick moistened to his touch.

With a satisfied sigh, Binky relaxed, and reached down, guiding his back up to a standing position, so they were now face-to-face.

Then he pushed Arthur onto his back, on the bed, and pounced on him.

Pushing him down into the mattress by the shoulders, Binky kissed Arthur with mad ferocity. His tongue was now ripping its way through his sweet mouth like a hungry lion. Arthur returned the kiss with the same fervor, and managed to roll him over onto his back. He attacked his nipples with his teeth, biting at them hungrily, though taking care not to go down too hard. 

Not to be bested by the nerd, Binky wrestled him off and pushed Arthur back onto his back. Then he reached down and brought his fingers down to Arthur's hole.

Arthur's surprise gave way to wanton mewling as the fingers penetrated him, going forcefully in and out at a fast speed. The thumb worked itself upwards and teased his ass. He closed his eyes and his gasps of pleasure became louder. Seeing the effect that he was having, Binky went a little faster. Then he paused, straightened up his index finger, and curled it inwards a little.

He found what He was looking for.

Arthur screamed in delight as the finger began to tease his sweet spot, and his "MMMMHHHHH" sounds became even louder, and a few "UUUNNNNHHHH's" began to find their way into the symphony of noises that came out of his mouth as well. They were soon cut off as Binky gave him a big, very fierce kiss.

Pulling away, Binky's lips went down to his neck, and began to gently suck and kiss it. This really did it for Arthur -- his neck was one of his super sensitive erogenous zones, and very tender. The attention it was getting felt so fucking GOOD! It was, in fact, one of the greatest feelings that he'd ever felt. Instinctively, Arthur moved his head to one side to give Bink more access.

And suddenly, he felt a sharp, stinging pain in his neck.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Arthur howled.

Looking round, he saw that Binky was holding a large lotion bottle, and smiling wickedly down at him.

"What... What the.... What the fuck?" Arthur breathed, his body tensing. "What was... What...?"

Before he could even finish, he started to lose consciousness. 

Just to check, Binky cautiously leaned forward and lifted one of his eyelids. It just fell shut again. Satisfied, he picked up his mobile and dialed the last number called. It answered on the first ring. 

"Bink! Thank fuck dude. I was worried you'd never call! back"

"Sorry about that Art. Took me longer than I thought to get him. And even longer to get him unconscious. But things are all on track!"

"Great! So it's safe for me to come over, now?"

"Yeah. Just be quiet -- the guys don't live too far from me. They might see you in the neighborhood and wonder what the fuck you're doing here!"

"Good call. I'll get an Uber. Make sure he's ready for when I get there!"

"Oh, he'll be fine. I gave him a shot of something as we were getting started. He's out for the count at the moment, I'm a lil' nervous. Poor kid. He's gonna have a helluva headache when he wakes up. Hopefully he shouldn't be asleep for too long, though!

"Are you fucking serious? How the fuck did you even know what to give him? How did you even know what to use, or how to get it in him? How did you know what to do not to kill him?"

Binky laughed. "I dunno," he said. "Good research, I guess?"

"Fair enough... See you in five, Bink!"

Another wry devilish smile crossed Binky's lips.

"See you in ten, Buster!"


End file.
